


Once upon a time...

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, prompts, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: In a faraway land,there were two reigns ...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Once upon a time...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49597934321/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49598185267/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
